disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mine, Mine, Mine
thumb|250px"Mine, Mine, Mine" é uma música que foi apresentada no filme da Disney Pocahontas, cantada por Ratcliffe e John Smith. Letra Ratcliffe: The gold of Cortes The jewels of Pizarro Will seem like mere trinkets By this time tomorrow The gold we find here Will dwarf them by far Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys Dig up Virginia, boys Mine, boys, mine ev'ry mountain And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop Grab a pick, boys Quick, boys Shove in a shovel Uncover those lovely Pebbles that sparkle and shine It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine Colonos ingleses Dig and dig and dig and diggety... Dig and dig and dig and diggety... Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny Ratcliffe: Oh, how I love it! Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny Ratcliffe: Riches for Cheap! Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny There'll be heaps of it ... Ratcliffe: And I'll be on top of the heap! My rivals back home It's not that I'm bitter But think how they'll squirm When they see how I glitter! The ladies at court Will be all a-twitter The king will reward me He'll knight me ... no, lord me! It's mine, mine, mine For the taking It's mine, boys Mine me that gold! With those nuggets dug... It's glory they'll gimme My dear friend, King Jimmy Will probably build me a shrine When all of the gold is mine English Settlers: Dig and dig and dig and diggety Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig! Smith: All of my life, I have searched for a land Like this one A wilder, more challenging country I couldn't design Hundreds of dangers await And I don't plan to miss one In a land I can claim A land I can tame The greatest adventure is mine! Ratcliffe: Keep on working, lands Don't be shirking, lands Mine, boys, mine Mine me that gold Beautiful gold Colonos ingleses: Mine Find a mother lode Then find another load! Dig! Dig! and diggety Dig! Dig! for that gold Todos: Make this island My land! Ratcliffe: Make the mounds big, boys I'd help you to dig, boys But I've got this crick in me spine Smith: This land we behold... Ratcliffe: This beauty untold... Smith: A man can be bold! Ratcliffe: It all can be sold! And the gold Is... Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Colonos ingleses: So go for the gold We know which is here All the riches here From this minute This land and what's in it is Mine! Dig and dig and diggety-dig! Hey nonny nonny nonny it's mine! Versão brasileira Ratcliffe: O ouro de Cortez As jóias de Pizarro jamais se comparam ao ouro que eu agarro Garanto que aqui tem ouro demais Meus rapazes, vamos cavar E em breve celebrar Cavem, abram as minas e cavem Cavem até que se acabem Com as pás e picaretas Retirem as pedras que brilham E a terra escondeu É ouro E é meu, meu, meu! Coro: Cave, cave, cave, cave e escave Cave, cave, cave, cave e escave Wiggins: Hei, ouro ouro Hei, ouro ouro Ratcliffe: Oh, eu adoro Cave, cave, cave, cave e escave Wiggins: Hei, ouro ouro Hei, ouro ouro Ratcliffe: Montes de ouro Coro: Cave, cave, cave, cave e escave Ratcliffe: E eu vou subir num montão Coro: Cave, cave, cave, cave e escave aqui Ratcliffe: Meus velhos rivais eu já não me humilho Não vão zombar mais quando virem meu brilho As damas da côrte serão um idílio E eu entro pra ordem dos grandes. Não... Lordes... Sim É meu, meu, meu me esperando Sim, é meu cavem pra mim Meu tesouro, ouro Que ele me anime Meu caro Rei Jimmy Vai me chamar de amigo seu Se todo esse ouro For meu! Coro: Cave, cave, cave, cave e escave Cave, cave, cave, cave e escave aqui Smith: Sempre sonhei em chegar A uma terra como esta Lugar tão selvagem eu nem ia imaginar Sei dos perigos que esperam Por mim na floresta Mas eu quero enfrentar E vou demarcar E quero este solo domar Meu! Ratcliffe: Mas não parem não Não descansem não Meu, sim, meu, o ouro é meu Coro: Achem o filão Não desanimem não Sim, seu, escavem mais Ratcliffe: O belo ouro Coro: Sim, seu esse ouro Essa terra é minha Ratcliffe: Façam os montinhos eu ajudaria um pouquinho Mas minha coluna doeu Coro: Cavem, cavem, cavem Smith: Dá gosto de olhar Ratcliffe: A terra ofertar Smith: Riqueza sem par Ratcliffe: Só basta cavar E o ouro é meu, meu Coro: Pegamos o oro todo daqui O tesouro aqui Pois agora esta terra E o que há nela é seu Smith: Meu! Coro: É seu vamos cavar Ratcliffe: Meu! Coro: O ouro, ouro, ouro é meu Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Pocahontas Categoria:Canções de Vilões Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de vídeo games